


The Knight's Bilk

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Better luck next time gents." Eggsy quipped with a shit eating grin, and scraped his winnings off the table. It was a shame really, how easy it was to take their money. Even if he hadn't had the extra help, Eggsy was almost certain that he could've won that game without even looking at his cards. The men all drank too much, and couldn't bluff for shit. It was the easiest thing in the world to reach out and give the energy a particular twist; a dropped hand here, a subtle reorganization in the cards being dealt there. By the end, Eggsy had even been confident enough to use the energy surrounding the cards as an x-ray so he knew exactly the cards the other men had</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This has not undergone the whole beta process. So... let me know what you think.

"Better luck next time gents." Eggsy quipped with a shit eating grin, and scraped his winnings off the table. It was a shame really, how easy it was to take their money. Even if he hadn't had the extra help, Eggsy was almost certain that he could've won that game without even looking at his cards. The men all drank too much, and couldn't bluff for shit. It was the easiest thing in the world to reach out and give the energy a particular twist; a dropped hand here, a subtle reorganization in the cards being dealt there. By the end, Eggsy had even been confident enough to use the energy surrounding the cards as an x-ray so he knew exactly the cards the other men had. The poker game had started with ten guys, but Eggsy only payed attention to a particularly posh bloke he wanted to climb like a tree. It was a shame he left so early, Eggsy had been banking on his Unwin charm to assist him to his goal. He'd also hoped a man rich enough to own a suit like the his, wouldn't be overly offended by his loss of cash. But he'd left about two hours ago which meant Eggsy was out of luck. He took one last gulp of his pint, shoved away from the table, and set off for home. He stepped outside, and turned his jacket collar up against the cold. He paused on the pub's doorstep, idly counting his winnings. He'd come out with five hundred quid; fairly impressive haul for someone with only twelve pounds to his name before hand. He pocketed his money and adjusted his hat so it sat at a particularly jaunty angle. Eggsy felt fucking invincible. He stepped off the doorstep, and turned towards the nearest Tesco. He had enough to buy Daisy actual proper food, and not just peanut butter and jelly on worthless white bread.

"So. How did you do it?"

Eggsy's head whipped around at the sound of the posh voice echoing down the derelict street. A figure detached from the shadows at the corner of the pub and Eggsy scowled slightly, cursing himself for missing a threat. The man emerged into the wavering light of the street lamp and Eggsy relaxed. It was the posh bloke from earlier. Eggsy grinned, cocking his hip appealingly.

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout mate", He said "but maybe if you come over here and explain, I can give you an answer."

The man sighed, obviously not amused in the slightest. He advanced on Eggsy, glasses gleaming menacingly, and stopped with barely an arm’s length between them. If Eggsy hadn't been scared shitless, he might've dug his fingers into that dark hair and tugged the man down for a good snog but as it was he clenched his fists and coiled for an attack.

"I know you cheated. I just can't fathom how." the man said smoothly, "I suppose you could've been counting cards but you weren't playing close enough attention to the deck. So I repeat my question, how did you do it?"

Eggsy jerked his chin up defiantly.

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. I ain't a cheater. Now why don't you take your drunk arse somewhere else?" He said, matching the man's eerily calm tone. It happened so fast that Eggsy wouldn't have seen what was coming if he had a premonition. One minute he was staring into the whiskey eyes of the older man, trying to cow him. The next Eggsy's back hit the ground with a painful thud. He rolled automatically; years of avoiding the worst of Dean's abuse instinctually kicking in.  He leapt back to his feet and darted backwards as an umbrella swung at his face. He ducked again as a fist sailed at his head. Despite being on the defensive, Eggsy noticed how gracefully the other man swung. It definitely wasn't the swing of a drunkard. He was ridiculously graceful in a way that only trained fighters achieved. Eggsy ducked under another swing and threw a punch of his own at the man's ribs, only to be dragged away by the scruff of his neck. Eggsy's legs were kicked out from under him again and in desperation he used his power to continue the other man's momentum so that he went toppling to the ground as well. Eggsy rolled on top of the man to pin him down but was thwarted when the man used one finely clad knee to push Eggsy over the top so he was flat on his back with the man's knee in the center of his chest.  The were both panting and Eggsy grinned teasingly up at the older bloke.

"If you wanted a fierce one all you had to do was ask." He said and the man rolled his eyes.

"As I informed you before, I'm hardly interested in your wares. My interest is how you cheated back there." He said calmly and gave Eggsy a sharp slap to the side when he tried to squirm away. Eggsy scowled.

"Didn't cheat you tosser. Now get off." He grumbled and pushed ineffectually at the man's knee. The man sighed --actually sighed like Eggsy was the one pinning him to the ground--  in irritation.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you young man. I can tell when someone tried to out cheat me. I just can't tell how you accomplished such a task. Once you satisfy my curiosity--"

"What? You gonna kill me bruv?" Eggsy cut him off and a flicker of amusement passed over the gentleman's face.

"Hardly. Anyone with skill enough to hide their method from me deserves a place at my table." He said as if that explained everything and Eggsy started squirming again.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Eggsy snapped.

"Have you heard of the movie Fargo?" The man asked and Eggsy scrunched his face in confusion. "No? in Bruges?" At another negative from Eggsy the man pressed his lips into a thin line. "Very well. The point is, I run an operation. We have our fingers in a bit of everything and we recruit young people such as yourself to help us."

"What? Like The League of Gentlemen?" Eggsy asked, having given up his attempts at escape. The man looked pleased and nodded approvingly.

"Well, you’re full of surprises. Yes, almost exactly like The League of Gentlemen." He said and Eggsy frowned.

"Still don't see what that's got to do with me." He responded and the man shook his head almost fondly.

"We have a gap in our gambling branch that needs to be filled. If you can explain how you were able to win so much back there, I may have a position available." The man clarified and Eggsy gave him a considering look.

"What's in it for me?" He asked cautiously. He'd hid his power for years and he'd learned that it was better to keep it that way.

"Whatever you require. Our funds run quite deep." The man said and Eggsy snorted.

"I don't even know your name mate." He pointed out and the man chuckled.

"How rude of me. Harry Hart." He introduced himself and removed his knee from Eggsy's chest where it had been pinning him.

"Gary Unwin. Everybody calls me Eggsy." He responded as he sat up and Harry stiffened.

"Any relation to Lee Unwin?" He questioned and Eggsy nodded.

"Me dad." He answered and Harry shook his head incredulously.

"I knew your father. He saved my life." He said and Eggsy jerked to attention.

"You knew me dad?" He asked eagerly. It had been ages since he'd heard anyone talk about Lee. After his death Eggsy's mum had refused to talk about him and often broke into silent tears if anyone mentioned him. "Was he like, an assassin or summat?"

"I'm afraid that's classified." Harry responded and Eggsy deflated slightly.

"But he saved your life, yeah?" He said hopefully and Harry smiled sadly.

"He did. I missed something that day, and without him everyone involved would have died." He explained and Eggsy grinned proudly.

"Where d'ya want to go?" Eggsy asked and Harry looked confused for a minute "To talk I mean. You said if I told you how I cheated I could join up, yeah?"

"Ah. Yes. Of course. Follow me." Harry responded and offered a hand up to Eggsy. Once they were both standing, Eggsy frowned.

"Oi. Why'd you attack me anyway?" He asked and Harry at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"You weren't giving me answers. I thought riling you up a bit might prove useful." He expounded.

Eggsy scowled slightly but gestured for Harry to lead the way.

"Go on then." He commanded and Harry sent him an irked expression over his shoulder but lead the way through the twisting streets of London without complaint.  
  
 

 

 


	2. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I haven't put this through a beta process. So let me know how you feel.

They ended up in a tiny twenty-four-hour cafe that was filled with off-duty lorry drivers. Eggsy tucked himself into one side of a booth and almost snorted aloud when Harry gave the seat a disgusted look. He half expected the man to dislodge the handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket of his jacket and spread it out on the seat. In the end, Harry tucked himself into his side without turning up his nose too much. Once they were settled in, a waitress meandered over to the table to take their orders. She smiled shyly at Eggsy and smoothed a lock of her short red hair behind her ear. Eggsy grinned back and offered up a wink. The waitress let out a small huff of laughter herself then smiled over at Harry who was looking mildly offended.

"Can I start you two with something to drink?" She asked and Eggsy was surprised to discover she was American. Harry smiled politely and nodded.

"I'd like a cup of coffee please." Harry replied and the waitress nodded amiably.

"Alright. And you?" She asked turning to Eggsy.

"Coffee too please." He responded and the waitress finished jotting down the orders.

"Two cups of coffee coming up." She said cheerfully and moved off towards the kitchen. Eggsy watched her walk away and grinned when one of the drivers reached out to pinch her bum. That type of behavior would've been irritating and Eggsy was spoiling to defend her, but she promptly grabbed his wrist and slammed it back down on the table. The man winced and she disappeared behind the doors to the kitchen. Eggsy turned back to Harry then and settled back in his seat. Harry raised a scornful eyebrow.

"She seemed quite taken." He said and Eggsy grinned.

"It's me Unwin charm mate. People're powerless 'gainst it." He said and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry rolled his eyes slightly as the waitress returned. Once they had their coffee (and chili cheese chips in Eggsy's case) they got down to business.

"So. Now that you're thoroughly nourished I'd much appreciate an explanation for earlier." Harry said severely.  

Eggsy bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck.

"Right. Erm.. I'm a bloody superhero." He blurted awkwardly and Harry snorted in derision.

"I'm serious mate. Since I was, like, twelve I could move things or manipulate 'em." Eggsy explained.

What he didn't tell Harry was that he remembered the morning he gained his powers perfectly. The alarm clock on his bedside table had gone off at five o'clock on the dot on the morning of his twelfth birthday; birthdays were no excuse to miss school. He'd thrown his alarm clock across the room. The night before was the cause of the scar in his left eyebrow. Dean had gotten angry about something, he was always angry about something. Eggsy had ended up in his way and Dean had brained him with his father's snow globe. The precious trinket shattered, cutting Eggsy's forehead and giving him a bruise that had lasted for three months. He hadn't gone to sleep until almost four thirty. When his alarm clock went off that morning, Eggsy had been so miserable, angry, and in so much pain that he just wanted the noise to stop. Suddenly his alarm clock was shattering against the opposite wall.

"You really expect me to believe that you're telekinetic?" Harry questioned skeptically.

Eggsy rubbed at his scar nervously.

"Bit more complicated than that. I can manipulate energy." He explained and when Harry crossed his arms, Eggsy put his hand out.

"Gimme your watch wrist." He commanded and surprisingly Harry obeyed. "Now watch the hands." He instructed. He closed his eyes and reached out with tendrils of his mind. Small gears tended to be a bit more fiddly than cards so he needed to focus properly. He smiled to himself triumphantly when he felt the gears start to turn differently. He opened his eyes and grinned up at Harry.

"Proof enough?" He murmured.

"Hardly. You could easily be using a magnet." Harry responded sharply and Eggsy scowled slightly.

"Fine. See that driver? The one who tried to pinch our waitress's arse?"

Harry nodded.

"Watch." Eggsy instructed and sent out another tendril of his mind. As the man shifted, Eggsy grabbed the energy of the movement to yank him and his chair over backwards. Harry was left gaping.

"You weren't fucking joking." Harry murmured reverently and Eggsy shivered. There was something decidedly sexy about the posh bloke cussing.

"That means I got a place at your company yeah?" Eggsy asked hopefully.

"I believe you answered your own question my boy." Harry breathed as he watched the driver to right himself and recover his dignity.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I actually updated! So this chapter contains Dean being an abusive prick. So if that triggers you, when you see him get pissed at Eggsy over potatoes skip until you read "don't touch her."

They left the cafe and paused a few blocks away.

"So when do I get to join your super secret bad guy group?" Eggsy asked casually and Harry gave him a warm smile

"I have to discuss this development with my colleagues. I'll be in touch" he said kindly and clapped Eggsy on the shoulder, sauntering off into the weak dawn light. Eggsy blew out a rueful sigh and turned back. There was no way he'd ever see Harry again. The entire situation was ridiculous. He'd been far too ardent to impress a handsome bloke in a suit to actually think about the fact he'd had a wrestling match with this same man, a perfect stranger,  in an alley. He'd been caught off guard by the fact Harry had known his dad. Now that he was heading back to the supermarket to buy Daisy some fruit (she especially adored apples) the situation seemed even more ludicrous. A posh bloke wanting to hire Eggsy for his powers? Eggsy snorted softly to himself and huddled further into his jacket.

The Tesco was surprisingly warm and Eggsy was grateful for the reprieve from the early morning chill. He immediately proceeded to the produce section and stocked up as much as he could. He would never understand why fruit and veg were so expensive. He grabbed a gallon of milk and generic cereal as well. Then he picked up three twelve packs of beer. It would be the only way Eggsy could sneak the healthy stuff in; the beer would distract Dean so that he didn't throw everything out again. He left with half the money he'd won that night gone but it would be worth it to be able to put veggies in Daisy's morning omelette (because for some reason the one grocery item they never seemed to be out of was eggs) and to be able to give her apple slices to go with her PB and J.

The clock on the microwave was blinking 6:30 by the time Eggsy finally entered the crumby flat. He was careful not too make to much noise as he unloaded the groceries. The last thing he needed was to wake Dean prematurely and suffer his wrath. He unpacked half the items before Daisy started fussing. He set down his bag of carrots and hurried over to Daisy's crib. He scooped the two year old up and cradled her close.

"What's wrong my little flower? Bad dream?" He asked softly and Daisy nodded, burying her tiny face in the crook of Eggsy's neck.

"Want me to sing to ya?" He asked softly and received another nod. He smiled softly and adjusted Daisy on his hip so he could put away groceries while he sang.

"Huna, blentyn, ar fy mynwes,

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;

Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron.

Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun,

Ni wna undyn â thi gam;

Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.

Huna'n dawel heno, huna,

Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;

Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,

Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?

Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu

Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon?

Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,

Huno'n dawel ar fy mron.

Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen

Gura, gura ar y ddôr;

Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig

Sua, sua ar lan y môr;

Huna blentyn, nid oes yma

Ddim i roddi iti fraw;

Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes

Ar yr engyl gwynion draw." He sang softly and smiled down at his sleeping sister. He settled her back down in her crib. His welsh was rusty. He'd grown up with it as his second language. After Lee's death, Eggsy spent a lot of time with his grandmother. She used English in her everyday life but loved speaking to family her mother tongue. After Dean moved in though, he'd been forbidden to speak it.

He finished putting away groceries and locked himself in his room. He stripped down to his boxers and clambered into bed. He'd discovered that this routine worked best. Dean was usually gone from ten to midnight, so Eggsy was left alone with Daisy. Then, he'd leave at midnight and return around five. Dean was at his drunkest during the hours Eggsy left and Daisy was asleep so he felt comfortable enough to leave his darling sister behind while he went out to earn money.

Harry was smiling at him in approval and running his fingers through Eggsy's hair, murmuring soft praises under his breath. Eggsy moaned softly and squirmed in attempt to give his cock, which he suddenly realized was hard, some attention. Harry shook his head and placed his hands on Eggsy's shoulders, silently telling him to stay still. Eggsy shivered slightly and let out a small whimper. Harry leaned down to kiss him and--

"Oi! The fuck is this! Muggsy get your arse in here!"

Eggsy jerked awake, all the lovely warmness of the dream vanishing in an instant. He bolted out of bed and into the kitchen, stopping short when Dean held up a bag of potatoes.

"Where the fuck did you get the fuckin' money for this, eh, Muggsy?" He growled menacingly, "Did you fuckin' nick it from me?"

Eggsy took two steps back and held up his hands in what he hoped was a placating gesture.

"Nah. Made some extra at a poker game 's all. I got you beer too." He said, hoping he could ward off the inevitable explosion.

"You lyin' little fuck!" Dean roared and slammed Eggsy up against the wall, "You 'ad to 'ave stolen from me to play that little game 'f yours! Don't let no one play 'less the can pay!"

He pressed down hard against Eggsy's throat and Eggsy clawed desperately at Dean's hand.

"Didn't steal nothin'! Promise!" He choked and Dean slammed a fist into Eggsy's stomach. Distantly, he heard Daisy start crying.

"Give you one more chance! 'ow much did you fuckin' steal!" He screamed and Eggsy gasped at the last remaining dregs of oxygen.

"Didn't." He wheezed and was slapped across the face for his trouble. Suddenly, the pressure against his throat was gone and Eggsy toppled to the floor, dragging in deep lungfuls of air.

"The fuck you cryin' 'bout?" Dean yelled and Eggsy looked up in time to see him advancing on Daisy. Without even thinking he pulled at the waves of energy pouring off Dean and slammed him hard against the wall, firmly pinning him in place.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Eggsy growled and hurriedly picked Daisy, and her favorite stuffed bunny, up. He ran to his room, yanked the door shut, and locked it. He hoped his power was still holding Dean in place because the flimsy door had a better chance if standing up against a raging bull. He sat Daisy down on his bed and pressed a comforting kiss on the top of her head.

"We gonna go explorin' yeah? Just you an' me, little flower. I'm just gonna get dressed, then we'll go." He said and Daisy nodded, burying her face against Mr.Bun. Eggsy sighed and slipped back into the clothes from the night before. He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out the emergency bag he'd stashed the second Michelle announced her pregnancy. It was where he kept all his winnings from games,  clothes for Daisy, and a medal given to him by-- Harry. Harry was the coworker who'd delivered the news of his father's death. No wonder he'd looked familiar. Eggsy shook his head at himself, then picked up Daisy, bundling her under his jacket to keep her warm. He opened his window and climbed down the fire escape. He would come back for Michelle later.

He and Daisy wandered for what felt like hours before finally finding a play ground far away enough that Dean wouldn't find them. He sat down heavily on a bench and Daisy curled closer to him.

"Don't you want to go play little flower?" He asked softly and Dajsy shook her head.

"Seepy" she murmured and Eggsy nodded.

"Okay kiddo. Go back to sleep." He said and Daisy was out like a light. He opened his backpack and fished out his medal. He dialed the number, why Harry never thought to mention the medal during their breakfast was beyond Eggsy, and when the cool female voice answered Eggsy didn't hesitate.

"Oxfords not Brouges. Tell 'im me sis and I are in a posh park with a hot chocolate vendor."

Now all they had to do was sit, wait, and hope Harry would find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lullaby Eggsy sings to Daisy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gem2miKab1A  
> Also, sorry for the short chapters. I seem to be incapable of writing long ones.


End file.
